Sins of 'Love'
by CillaBear101
Summary: As Frank Iero,a 372 year old vampire,finds new prey for his sick game, he ends up getting more than a regular human, he gets the love of his existence. will he accept this new found emotion, or will he hurt the man he loves, or worse, kill him? Frikey
1. Chapter 1

There he was.

i had been scoping this one out for maybe three months now. i knew everything about him, and it was time to make my move. i entered my first class "late" as planned, making sure the only seat available was the one next to him.

"Can i help you?" the teacher asked. "Um, im frank, is this honors biology?" i nearly whispered, forcing my cheeks to color abit.

oh, by the way, my name is Franklin Anthony Iero, currently using the name Frank Arron Erio, i am technically 372 years old, and i am a vampire. i had been doing this for awhile, hunting down specific prey. unlike most of your stupid fairie tales, a real vampire only needs to feed once every year, on only one person (tho we can feed other times it really not nessicary), and i liked to make a game out of it.

see, i wanted that person to declare their undying love for me, to give me their life in almost everyway (except literally) make them believe they are my first love, confess what i am, then have a little fun screwing up their lives.

when i get bored with the game, i end up killing them, of course. now, since i was a little strange, being a gay vampire and all, i was preying on teenage boys, and this one was a peculiar beauty.

his name was Michael James Way, but insisted to everyone who talked to him to call him Mikey. he was honestly a sweet kid, not a bad bone in his body, and seemed to care emensly on what others thought of him.

he was a closeted gay (which i learned from several nights of watching him masturbate to gay porn) he had an older brother named Gerard Arthur Way, who was quiet opposite from him.

still a knock out hottie, but very opened and in the public eye, not caring about anything but what would make him notcied, and often ended up being the center of attention, even on poor Mikey's birthday, which passed about two weeks ago, making him officially 16.

over all, not my type of prey, he would be noticed should he go missing, but his brother? not so much.

about a second has passed since i asked the clearly rhetorical question and Mr. Bates, an ugly old man (looking at him made me grateful for the non-aging hormone i had), smiled a fake smile and told me to introduce myself to the class.

i stood at the front and said "Hey, um, i-im Frank Erio, im new..." i liked how i added in the small stutter, hoping to catch Mikey's attention with my "Shyness". i was staring at my feet, shuffling them slightly, adding to my so called "Cuteness" (or so ive been told before)

"Alright Mr. Erio, take a seat next to Mr. Way." Mr. Bates demanded, if he had caught me a few months from now, i probably would have killed him then and there. i looked around nervously before Mikey gave a small smile and wave. i smiled back and forced another blush, walking over to him.

he sat at the back, his slim form completely covered head to toe, as if the temperature in here was much too cold for him.

being a vampire, i dont feel hot or cold anymore, i am in a constant state of comfort. i sat and stayed silent for awhile. the teacher told us to pick partners and everyone was immediatly paired up.

Mikey's pulse quickened and he took a deep breath before turning to me and asking "Wanna be partners?" i smiled and nodded, looking flustered. he scooted his desk over and said "Im Mikey by the way."

"Hey." i blushed. he started to get out his notes and some colored pencils. i has stratigecly place my bag inbetween both out seats, so i reached in and started to get my stuff out when i "accidently" lost my grip, sending pencils everywhere.

"Oh god! man, i-im sorry! i didnt-"

"N-no its ok, here let me help." he scooted away so we could both pick up the pencils. i kept mumbling my appologies and i could feel his eyes on me, the heat from his skin as he blushed, and could hear his heart sputter as he reached for the last pencil at the same time i did.

our hands touched, and he was warm, but maybe a few degrees colder than a normal human. thats not what made me stay there to long though.

it was the shock he gave me.

quite literally too, it was like the moment our hands met, a spark was transferred from each other to each other.

i took my hand back as fast as i could without blurring my motions, and blushed, without forcing it this time. we sat there and stared at each other for a few more minutes till Mr. Bates's voice demanded "Is something interesting down there?"

i shot up, keeping my mouth screw shut, because my mouth filled with a deadly venom, and i knew that if i bit him, the rest of the children (Mikey included) would watch the death of their rather annoying, yet still human teacher.

"S-sorry sir." Mikey said quickly getting up as well and sat in his seat. i mimicked him, and he pulled his chair rather close to mine. he opened his mouth to say something when a girl infront of me turned and said

"So, Frank, im having a party tomorrow and-"

"Not interested." i snapped rather rudely. i didnt mean to, but

1)i wasnt a breeder

2)i hate human gatherings, it makes me hungry and

3)the bitch just interrupted what ever Mikey was going to say.

she looked shocked. in a "normal" situation, where i would have been human and straight, she would have been very very sexy, but in the case of me being a very irritable, gay vampire, she was just another example of the hippocresy in the world.

she turned quickly, her heart rate quickening as she was embaresses and hoped no one had seen the rejection.

"Dude, do you know who that is?" Mikey asked seriously.

"Should i?" i asked sweetly, turning back to my "Shy" self.

"Thats Martina Hopsken! she's like the hottest, most rich and popular girl here in New Jersey!" he tried to make it seem like he wanted her, but his eyes didnt follow his words. i looked down and made my first move, "Im not exactly interested in her kind."

"Why? you could get whatever you wanted!" he emphisized the You at the begining of the sentence, and i almost smiled as i realized he made his first move too.

"Maybe i dont want to be with anyone," i said watching his face fall ever so slightly, then added "Female, at least." he looked away quickly, but i could literally feel the heat radiating off of his face as he blushed.

so i pulled the 'quietly in despair' card "Im sorry!, you didnt need to know that! i dont know what i was thinking! i was so stupid, im sorry!"

"N-no, its cool! i dont care what you are." he would have said more, but his phone buzzed and he checked the message that he got. he looked like he was struggling with something, but before i could ask, he asked me "So, you wanna hang out tonight? at my place?"

i blushed again without my command and smiled, nodding. the bell rang and he asked "What class do you have next?" i pulled out my schedual that was already memorized at first glace, but pretended i didnt know. "Um, Pre AP History?"

"Cool, me too! lets go." he was much more enthusiastic than i had ever seen him. it wasnt like he was chatting away, he just seemed, excited and happy. that is until we heard a "Mikes!" from behind us.

he immediatly froze, closing his eyes and dropping his head. i knew it was Gerard, his voice gave him away, so did Mikey's reaction. he thought he was going to lose yet another friend to his ever so charismatic brother.

we turned and i saw Gerard coming, hands in pockets, smile spread across his face. i knew he never intentionally hurt his younger brother, he just had an undying need for attention, to take it all for himself, doing whatever it takes.

"Hey bro! whats up?" he asked as he came closer, eyeing me.

"N-nothing Gee, we just were heading to class."

"Arent you gonna introduce me?" he asked Mikey, but before Mikey could mutter the words, Gerard turned to me and said "Hey im Gerard, Mikey's older brother. your the new kid huh?"

"Yeah, im Frank."

"Cool! i wouldnt want to tell you what happened to the last new kid, allz i can say is that his body is somewhere in this damned school." he gave me a wink. i guessed he expected me to be intregued that

A)a senior was talking to me

B)that senior was obviously well known and

C)me being the new kid i would want to hear such a lame story.

from the corner of my eye i saw Mikey start to back away, so i mimicked him and said "Yeah, well, i guess we can save that for some other time. now Mikey and i have to get to class. have a nice day Gerard." i then looked up at Mikey to show him he was obviously perferable, and followed him to the class.

i could sense Gerard's confusion, nothing like that had ever happened to him, ever.

"Y-you didnt need to follow me, i mean, its cool if you like my brother more than me." Mikey said softly, scratching the back of his neck and keeping his eyes down.

"Trust me, that kind of lifestyle has no appeal to me." "What kind of lifestyle?" "Popularity, it almost seems foolish if you ask me." "You talk funny." he noted.

Fuck!

i slipped up!

what was it about this boy that made me act like me? well, for the most part. "I grew up kinda proper..." it wasnt a lie, back in 1601, all it was was "Properness"

"i like it." he said nonchalantly.

was that his second move? i believed so, and blushed invulenterily. we walked into another classroom, one that was rather... chilling?

not in the temperature sense, more in the 'everyone will find out' kind of chilling sense.

i had this problem with every history class i forced myself to attened. they always had the facts wrong, always mixed up the names, so i would tell what really happened, but it would always be tacked as an "unimportant theory" which agrivated me to no end.

Mikey took my arm and pulled me to the back of the class again. thats when the scent first hit me.

the Sweetness of something that humans could never identify.

it was the smell of vampires, and it attracted our prey. my eyes flicked over to the air vents, which were on, and looked for the source of the Scent.

Thats when i saw them i saw them them.


	2. Chapter 2

one looked rather normal actually,

he seemed quite nice, had dark poofy hair, was TALL, his brown eyes trained on me.

next to him was another, a bit shorter, blond hair blue eyed, and seemed much more serious about the situation than the poofy haired one.

i flicked thru my memories, and saw them both together in at least three other occasions. the tall one was the domanant one, the shorter of the two was the muscle though, and never doubted the judgement of the other, which meant they were mates.

Great. just what i need. a territory battle.

they stood in sync and walked over to us. i heard Mikey's pulse quicken in fear. i suddenly had the urge to hold him and tell him it would be ok.

"I heard there would be a new kid." the tall one said in a high pitched voice than i expected, and smiled, sitting infront of Mikey.

"Im Frank, im new." i went along with the facade, but i was getting worried for Mikey, he was everything but hyperventalating.

"Im Ray, this is Bob. we are here if you have any questions." he turned around, for the teacher had begun her lesson, but Bob kept his eyes on me, sizing me up.

i was paler than them both, because i was obviously older. but that also made me stronger. i knew if it ever came down to it, i would win a battle with him, but then Ray would come after me, and hell hath no fury like a vampire trying to avenge their mate.

he finally turned around and listened to the teacher. i looked at Mikey, he stared at them wide eyed. i got a piece of paper and scribbled _**are you ok? **_****

**** he looked at it and nodded.

**_whats wrong?_** i wrote. he shook his head.

**_you can tell me, are they bothering you?_** he shook his head again and smiled at me, blushing a bit. i smiled back, his heart was calmer, his breathing more relaxed. he took the piece of paper and scribbled rather sloppily

**_can i see your schedual?_**

i gave it to him, already knowing what he would find. we had every subject together, nothing i couldnt do with the right amount of persuasive venom.

i have all kinds of venom that can do all kinds of things, from healing to murder to mind control. i didnt need to bite for all of them, sometimes just spit into someones drink. sounds gross i know, but they dont taste anything but an extra sweetness.

his face lit up and he quickly wrote **_our scheduals are identical!_**

i smiled wide and mouthed "Really?" he nodded, smiling. the rest of our first few hours at 'School' passed quickly, and i noticed Ray and Bob watching Mikey and me. Mikey slowly opened up more and more as the day went on.

it was lunchtime now, and before you ask, yes, vampires can eat human food, we just dont perticularly like hacking it up later because our body refuses it. he sat down at an empty table, me sitting across from him. i started picking at the meatless lasagna while Mikey started to cut his up into equal little parts.

_how cute_ i thought, then almost slapped myself. i had been stalking him as _PREY_! not a lover! before i could really dwell on it much longer, the seats next to us we suddenly occupied by Ray and Bob.

Ray immediatly turned his vampire charm on Mikey, trying to befriend him while Bob leaned over, closer to me, and whispered "we worked hard for what we have here, and i wouldnt usually give my warning, but unless you plan to save him after feeding, dont try it, or it will be war." he had a rather sweet calming voice, but i think that made it more menecing.

i looked him in the eyes, and i could feel the tension in the air between us. when he finally decided the message was delivered, he looked over at Ray and nodded once. i turned to Mikey, he was actually smiling and chatting away with Ray.

my mind was spinning, i could only come up with the conclusion that Ray and Bob had created a sort of "Life" here, the thought was absured, but not unheard of. after so many years of moving around with a mate, they want to settle down and... be a family in most ways.

not with children, unless you had a female mate and share blood, you both become fertile, and you are able to bare a child. only one. rumor is that you give the remainder of your souls to that child, and you begin to age again, giving up on immortallity for a child. that was a rediculous thought to me, having a child. Children are ungrateful, and it is a rarity that a vampire should have one.

a loud "Frank!" snapped me back into the room.

i saw Mikeys face fall as i turned to see Gerard walking over, leaving a large crowd of people staring after him in confusion. he came and sat on the other side of me, smiling at Mikey "Hey Mikes! you enjoying lunch?" he almost sneered.

Mikey's face flushed and he went back to cutting his lasagna. i noticed that it was well into the halfway mark on our lunch hour and he hadnt eaten any of it, only cut it up into smaller and smaller pieces. i was begining to seriously dislike Gerard and his ablity to hurt his brother. had my family lived, i certainly wouldnt treat them this way.

i turned to Gerard, and he looked at me with a smirk "So how's school treatin ya?" he asked me. i continued to stare at him, not saying a word.

i heard Ray give off a barely audible hiss, demanding me to follow along. i hissed back, lower than he did, i was _not_ to be controlled.

"So me and my friend are having a party tomorrow, wanna-"

"Not interested." i said as smoothly as my boiling anger would allow.

"C'mon man! it'll be fun! you can bring whoever you want!" he said, trying his charm on me.

it made me sick.

"Not. Interested." i snapped.

his chin went up a fraction of an inch, his eyes narrowed as he saw that i wasnt like the other "New kids"

"Alright. well, heres my number and her number if you change your mind, and Mikes, cut the shit." he said, obviously trying to get me interested in what he was talking about.

i looked at Mikey, who looked like he wished the seat would sink into the ground with him on it.

i took the peice of paper that Gerard was handing me. then he smiled and left. i looked and saw his number, and, can you guess who his friend is? Martina Hopsken.

"I-i need to go to the bathroom, be right back." Mikey said quickly and nearly ran to the bathroom.

i followed him, leaving Ray and Bob sitting there. "Mikey, come back!"

"Please go away Frank!"

"Mikey, whats going on?"

"Frank, i seriously need a minute." he locked himself in a stall, i could hear shuffling of fabric.

"Mikey open up." i demanded, i wasnt sure what he was doing, this wasnt behavior i had witnessed, and it scared me.

i could hear something pressing against something, like something wet or moist was being abused.

then i heard a little gag.

i pushed just hard enough to open the door, since i had no idea what he was doing and didnt want to risk hurting him by kicking the door open, and gasped in shock.

his tall thin frame was kneeled over the toilet, his hand in his mouth, and a small amount of puke running down his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**sorry so short, im running on low brain functions and no coffee, more shall come soon! enjoy the world of vampires!**_

i never watched him in the bathroom, but now it all made sense.

why he never ate, and if he did why he ran to the bathroom directly after. why he always looked at his reflection in the mirror, trying to pinch the skin off, and why he bought smaller clothes every month.

he had an eating disorder.

see, the thing with Anorexic Bulimics, is that they dont care about how much they are hurting themselves. they just want what they believe is the 'ideal' weight.

but Mikey was already so thin! he was so small, and i thought that he had been disgusted with himself when he saw his ribs sticking out, but as i thought back, i realized he had actually smiled.

i didnt know what to do, i just stood there, watching as he shoved his hand deeper in his throat until he finally purged.

i felt sick, though i wasnt sure why. i had seen (and done) much much worse, so why did it matter? and what did i care? i was only going to kill him in the end, so what if he liked to keep himself skinny.

but for some reason, it did matter.

i gently rubbed his back as he coughed and gasped for air after he puked anything that could possibly give him nutrition out. when he had caught his breath, i pulled him to the sink and gently washed his hand and face. he had become such a pro that there wasnt even a speck on his shirt.

he rinsed his mouth out with water, then turned and gave me a glare "Dont you _ever_ tell anyone, do you understand?"

i looked at him apathetically and said "i dont do so well with commands Mikey, and quite frankly, i have no one to tell. but you will be changing, if you want to be with me that is."

he flushed a delicate pink and said "Who said i was into you? im not even gay!"

"Miiiikeeey! dont lie to me! i already know one of your big secrets, 'sides, i can see it in your eyes..." i had pushed him back into a stall and onto a toilet.

he looked shocked and alittle scared, but also excited.

i strattled him, wrapping my arms around his neck. he was frozen, which was fine by me, i was the one making the move. i pressed my small yet muscular body against his, as i leaned in and pressed my lips softly to his.

once again there was that spark, what was that?

but i didnt pull away, i let my lips linger, watching his reaction. his eyes were closed, he was barely breathing, then he leaned in and kissed me, another spark. that was very frustrating. but i soon forgot about it as i lost myself into the kiss.

he had his hands on my waist, his fingertips softly tracing my hip bones. his tongue nudged my lip,

this was unexpected.

Mikey was shy and ashamed of being Gay, so him trying to deepen the kiss was a bit of a shock, then i found i didnt care, i let him in. one of his hands snuck into my hair, clutching my face closer.

i hate to admit it, but i loved kissing humans. you could almost guess how their blood would taste by the taste of their lips and tongue, and he tasted amazing.

he suddenly shoved his tongue down my throat, and instead of choking like a normal person, i gave a small suck, knowing that made humans go crazy. he moaned and his hips bucked a little, making me smile into the kiss.

i pulled away and started to kiss his neck, he just tasted too amazing to not taste the real deal. i started to suck, making him moan and he pressed himself to me.

i let my fangs grow out and filled my mouth with a passion venom, so he would want more.

i found the pulsing spot and bit down.

unlike actual venom, passion vemon felt "Good" to humans and he gasped, clutching my head closer to his neck, not like it was needed, he tasted _so_ good! his blood was sweeter than most, and just a bit thicker.

i shot alot of the venom into his artery, sending the good feeling into his nerves and let it run thru his body.

he was moaning softly, he felt like he was getting a little limp. so i took one last gulp and pulled away, i didnt want him dead yet, my game wasnt done. i licked the wound, making it close immediatly, the skin looking fresh.

i looked at him and licked the blood from around my mouth. he had his eyes closed, he was breathing hard. Maybe i gave him too much venom...

luckly he opened his eyes once i was sure i cleaned off all the blood. by then i let my fangs shrink. his skin smelled a bit different, it was also the venom, yup, i gave him too much.

i got off of him and offered him my hand, which he took and i helped him up.

"So your place after school?" i asked with a smirk. he just nodded, looking woozy.

"Can you walk?" i asked, getting conerned, did i take too much blood? he nodded again, then the effect of the passion venom hit full stride.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ok ok ok, im sorry, go ahead and make voodoo dolls and torture me, my bad, but here is a steamy, yet slightly confusing chapter (maybe for you or maybe for the character?) and i hope you enjoy! much love.**_

A look of intense lust filled his eyes and he bit his lip in an almost erotic way.

_Hot_, i thought, then mentally slapped myself, we werent at that stage yet! this was a game, not a match made in heaven. "Class then?" i asked, returning the look.

next thing i knew, i was pinned to the wall, his tongue dancing around in my mouth.

i-regrettably- let out a soft moan and fought with the intruding wet muscle with my own, we fought for domanance, and i was a little shocked to find i like this controlling side of Michael.

he firmly gripped my hips and dragged me into the stall, practically forcing me to sit on the toilet as he strattled me and somehow managed to deepen the kiss.

"Mikey..." i breathed as his lips and tongue moved to my neck.

i couldnt let this happen yet, even though i wasnt a huge fan of 'morals' i didnt want to take adantage of him.

wait... what?

why did i care? he was going to be a nice fuck anyway, my little mortal playtoy, so why did i care about 'taking advantage'? he was offering, who am i to turn such an offer down? i knew he was a virgin, he is wanting and he would be _tight_...

oh God no! i cant!

wait...

God?

Did i just say _God_?

i am a product of pure evil, ive sinned more than the average murderer, i _take lives_ to survive, no, i _torture_ and _lie_ then take lives to survive! so why would i ask God for any kind of mercy? i had no right!

what?

when have i had a right for anything? why is this all coming to me now? why am i thinking all of this- "Ah!" i gasped as his erection grounded down on my own, sending a wave of intense pleasure through me.

he slipped his hand under my shirt and played with my right nipple.

_oh fuck he knows how to please_... but... not... not now.

i would wait until we went to his house, then i will have my much desired fun, where we can have a proper place to scream out and moan and please.

Later.

_Later_.

"Mikey stop..." he pulled away hesitantly, looking very confused

"Did... did i do something wrong?" he asked.

_oh poor Mikey, you have no idea how much i would love to squeeze into your tight little_-

Later!

"No! no of course not, i just think we should wait." i said a little fast. "oh.." he look possitively crumbled, "until we get to your house, that is." i continued with a seductive whisper.

he bit his lip again and blushed, but gave me one last quick kiss before he stood and helped me up.

"so we are at least 25 minutes late to our class, want to just head to the park? we could just hang out..." he asked as we fixed our hair and clothes. hmm, we had taken longer than i thought, but i like the idea of a first date with Mikey, getting to know him more than my stalkerish ways would let me.

"Sure, then we could just head to your place?" he nodded and blushed as he thought of what would be happening at his house later. i blushed too, though i cant be too certain as to why.

he checked to make sure the halls were clear, then we ran out of the school and to the park. no one was there, this park had a famous reputation for being 'haunted' but Mikey seem comfortable in it. we sat on a bench and said nothing.

i was waiting for him to open the conversation, but he shocked me yet again by softly grasping my hand. a current flashed through me yet again, only it didnt go away. it buzzed through me and sent a wave of butterflies through my stomach.

"So how long have you been here?" he asked not letting go "a few months, i was emancipated a year ago and moved here after i got enough money."

"I bet you miss your family."

"Everyday." i told him honestly.

"then why did you get emancipated?"

"My father wasnt too keen with the idea of a gay son." i continued with my honesty, even though it was a few centuries rather than a year ago.

"That must have been hard."

"well, ive grown to accept it. its usually not something people want to accept so quickly, unless they have been open minded for awhile."

"how long have you been... you know... gay?" he whispered the last word, as if it were to be kept a secret. "for as long as i could remember. ive always liked boys." he was silent for a while so i asked "how about you?"

he looked shocked, but then turned a delicious tone of scarlet and looked down, ashamed. i was going to apologize and tell him it was none of my intruding business, but he turned to me and said "Since i was 10."

"Why are you so ashamed of it?"

"I-i... im scared for people to know, and i dont want my brothers rep to go down, he wouldnt be so popular if everyone knew he had a gay brother, and i dont want to ruin his life, he doesnt deserve that." he looked down again, brows furrowed.

"Mikey, he treats you horribly!" "He doesnt mean to! he just wants me to get out more, be like him, and i want to, but i just... cant. he loves me, i know he does, he doesnt mean anything he does, he cant help it." i heard the sliding of water on skin and i knew he was crying.

"Mikey... look at me. please." he looked up slowly, obviously not happy with himself on the fact of showing an emotion as strong as sadness. "you are amazing, and you cant let him and his life rule yours. he obviously loves attention, but you dont need to be like him, bask in the glow insanity, bath in the rays of the moon, set yourself upon the stars, for you'll rule the world soon."

where did that come from?

he smiled and wiped his tears away, something i probably should have done, and rested his head on my shoulder. his skin was smelling more and more normal, meaning the venom was wearing off.

he checked his phone and declared it was time to head to his place. we walked hand in hand, but when we saw someone in the distance, he ripped his hand away and put a distance between us.

hmm... that was going to have to change.

when we made it to his house, which was a considerable distance from the park, i found myself excited to enter it without slipping in unnoticed like i usually did, having to stalk the dark corners until everyone was safely asleep.

"Welcome to my house!" he chirped opening the door wide.

i walked hesitantly inside, wondering who else was in the house. it smelled... female?

his mother and father would be at work until 6:30, and his brother wasnt home yet, infact i doubted he would be home anytime soon.

i took a deeper sniff, i could smell leather, shoe polish, hot iron, daisies, chocolate, coffee, dirt, water, airfreshener, honey, Mikey and...

still, an unknown female, but it didnt smell like skin it smelled like...

oh, eww, im guessing Gerard brought a female friend over to have a little 'fun' while his brother was at school having 'fun' of his own.

Ahh, teenage human hormones, im so happy i overcame such things.

i heard the door shut softly, and i turned to him, blushing. he smiled and bent to brush his lips softly to mine, i pulled away before it got heated and asked "Mind showing me the house?" he let out a super soft annoyed sigh, maybe the vemon wasnt as transparent as i assumed, and took my hand, leading me up the stairs.

he pointed at doors as we passed them "Parents room... Gerard's room... reading room... bathroom... my room." he opened the door and pulled me in, slamming it shut and pinning me on the wall, kissing fiercely.

ok, i must admit, this dominant part of Mikey really had me going, and i wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as we moaned in sync.

he picked me up, not something very hard to do, im actually very lightweight, and set me on the bed.

oh.. this is going to be fun... but nerves suddenly filled my stomach as he ground his hips against mine, getting more of a rise out of me, he wasnt so soft either.

i-i cant...

i cant do this to him, hes too innocent! he doesnt want this, he just wants to have sex because i put a huge amount of venom in his body and he doesnt know what he wants!

but _ohhh_, i would love to _ravage_ his beautiful body, taking his innocence in _every_ sense, make him scream my name _over and over_ again until he just cant take it anymore... bleeding from his once tight-

no no no! i cant! i need to stop him, somehow while fighting with myself, he managed to take my shirt off and was planting wet kisses down my stomach, hands latching to my jeans

"M-Mikey... W-Wait..."

"Dont worry Frankie, i'll take care of you..." he promised, smoothly easing my zipper down.

_oh fuuuck!_

he just promised me pleasure, and it sounds like _he's_ sure, so amnt i? i'll let him suck me off, thats all, we dont need to fuck yet, he can just taste me...

no! damn it stop him!

_hmm, have you noticed you tend to speak much less formal when aroused? fuck! focus!_

now he was licking me through my underwear, and i shivered with pleasure, wanting, no, _needing_ him to take all of me in his amazingly warm mouth.

F.O.C.U.S!

"Mikey... please stop." i begged weakly, sounding more like i was begging him to continue. which is exactly what i guess he thought i meant, beacuse he started to tug down my boxers slowly.

if i didnt stop him now, i will have no will left! i used every ounce of strength to gently push him away and half scream "STOP!"

he looked, well, completely shocked. "What did i do... was i... was i bad?" tears formed in his eyes, his voice quivering from hurt and humiliation.

"What? no! Mikey, thats not it at all! i just... i dont want this to be a 'Fuck Buddy' situation, i dont want to use you, i... i really like you Mikey, and i dont want to mess anything up by doing this when we hardly know each other, i just cant Mikey! i wont! i want this to mean something..."

his tears brimmed over and he stormed out, i could hear him run outside.

this was confusing... doesnt he want it to mean something? doesnt he want to be in a realationship?

i dress again and run after him, i find him out back, sitting on a rock sobbing. "Mikey..." i whisper, slowly walking over to him.

"I-im so sorry Frank, i just cant even... just forget it." he got up and tried to storm passed me but i blocked him.

"Mikey, talk to me, tell me whats wrong!"

"its just... no forget it."

"Mikey..."

"Forget it!"

"Mikey."

"No!"

"Mikey!"

"Why is it so hard for me to find someone who finds me attractive _that_ way when my brother gets laid _all the time_? why is it that when i _finally_ find someone who finally doesnt _drool_ over him and wants to hang out with me, i try to fuck him? why is it that even though i got a rock hard hard-on from that guy, he _refuses_ to fuck me? what? is it because im fat? is it because i dont fit a size 00 yet? am i disgusting to look at? am i a bad kisser? where you thinking of my brother the _entire time_? do you not-" he was screaming at me when i crushed my lips to his, silencing him.

he struggled a bit, but melted after a few seconds. when i finally pulled away, he was breathless.

"Mikey, you listen to me right now. you are the most beautiful, amazing guy ive ever met. your perfect in every sense, and no, im not just saying that. your smart, your funny, your sweet, your honest, your damn good to look at and even more amazing to kiss, your a wonderful listener, and you dont judge. you. are. _perfect_.i dont want to have sex with you because i care for you, if it were anyone else, i would fuck them senseless, but you? you have effected me somehow, and im not sure how, but you have, i dont want to make this a 'normal thing' i want to make it ... Mikey Way... Will you be my boyfriend?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N) ok my Fabulous Patients of the Murder Scene, i have just a teeny ittsy bittsy favor to ask of you! i have actually started an account on deciding i would like to expand my horrizon for once in my life and try my shot with normal fiction, as much as i love writing fanfiction and wouldnt abandon it for the world, i love writing my own stories and creating a world that didnt already somewhat pre-exist. im guessing you have an idea to what im getting at, so im just going to flat out say it, can you guess hop over there sometime and check out my other story? i have the same screen name and my story is called 'Confessions of Silence' which i actually wrote YEARS before i knew about MCR, but it just so happens that the lead male role sounds a hell of alot like Gerard Way, (maybe foreshadowing my love for the band at an early age, i will never know :P) but i only have two chapters up right now and i would very much appreciate it if you just checked it out and tell me what you think! but in other news, i have written more of your confused vampire lust story and i would very much appreciate reviews so i can write it out a bit easier instead of writing something semi-mediocre and then ending it horribly. thank you so much and dont be afraid of the dark! **__**~CillaBear**_

i looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, watching the shock and confusion flash in them, then leave and be filled with a mix of wonder and euphoria.

i noticed he wasnt breathing, but i decided to wait until he noticed too, face it its bound to happen, and he sucked in a deep breath, looking flustered.

"i-i..." he looked confused again, and for a second i was worried he would say no, after all, he's managed to surprise the hell out of me in one day, but he looked back at me and leaned his head on mine, whispering "Yes." and kissing me softly.

i chuckled and kissed him a little more passionately. we stood in his back yard, quietly laughing in happiness and kissing, holding each other close. when i looked at the time, it was 6:23

hmm, that was fast...

he looked at my phone (where i had been checking my time) and he ripped away "my parents are going to be home soon! i forgot to tell them your here! holy shit, they dont know about me, i havent come out, and now im with you, and they are going to freak and i am going to have to explain and they will want details and i cant even begin to-"

"Mikey! Mikey babe, calm down! everything will be ok, we dont need to tell them yet, we can wait until you feel ready, they wont suspect a thing, i promise! i can leave if you want...?" i tried to calm him, i hated seeing him so distressed.

"What? No! dont leave me! im sure they wont mind..." he grabbed my hand at the same time we heard a car door shut and people walk up the front porch.

he rushed me inside and threw me a pop can and some chips.

ugh, human food is a disgusting thing, but i guess i have to suffer through it.

i opened the pop can and shoved chips down my throat, the chips were, surprisingly, not so bad. i looked at the flavor, vinegar and salt. strange, it almost had a rusted flavor, like blood, so i crammed more down my thoat, this time appreciating it more.

i took a gulp of pop and regretted it, it was... disgusting on a whole new level. it fizzled and bubbled down my throat, thin and cold and much too watery, i almost had a sense to vomit it back up that instant, but that wouldnt be normal, so i forced it down and made a satisfied "ahh" sound, even though that was far from the case.

Mikey had his own bag of chips, pizza flavored, which i must say, pizza is vile and i have no idea why the human race even created it for any other purpose than being too lazy to create a meal, so they threw things together and baked it, praying to god it came out delicious, and apparently, they loved it. ugh.

"Michael! Gerard! we're home!" his mother, Donna, called, setting her purse down and removing her jacket. his father Donald (yes, the names are quiet ironic dont you think?) said nothing, but took his shoes off and settled in the nearest arm chair, which so happened to be 'His' armchair, due to the fact that it was damn near everything.

"Hey mom." Mikey called from the Kitchen, taking a swig of liquified and canned stomach acid

oh, i meant soda.

she came in, the sound of her small heels clicking as she made her way to the kitchen "Hello hunny! how was school?" she asked before she noticed me, she stopped short and looked beyond shock "Oh! whose this?" she asked, her voice a higher pitch than usual, i meant it when i said Mikey had no friends.

"Uh, this is Frank, he new at school, thought he could hang out here for a bit?" he made the last part a question. i watched as his mothers face lit up like the breaking of dawn and she held her hand out to me "Well hello Frank! im Donna Way, Michael's mother, its very very nice to meet you! would you like to stay for dinner?" i shook her hand formally "I would love to Mrs. Way, but i dont want to be a bother-" "Oh hush you! your no bother! stay!" she insisted.

"Well, im a vegetarian, if you'd like i could cook? so you can rest your feet, i know my mother always came home with swollen feet after a long day at work!" i said, not noticing i was speaking a bit too formal but enjoying the inside joke of the 'vegetarian' comment instead, but she seemed impressed by my politeness, glancing at Mikey, whose blush i could feel radiating off of him. "oh thats not a problem young man, and both of you put those chips down, you'll ruin your dinner! i'll have food ready soon, i promise you that!" she said ripping the bags of crunchy potatoes away and shooing us out.

of course, she pushed us straight into the path of his father.

he glanced up, but then trained his focus on me "well, whose your new friend Michael?" "Dad, this is Frank, he's new at school..." Mikey seemed incrediably uncomfortable around his father, and for good reason, they didnt have the greatest relationship, so i decided to step in,

"Hello, you must be Mr. Way, im Frank Erio, i moved here a few months ago. if you would indulge me sir, is that a Carlo Franco?" i asked, gesturing to his tie.

he looked shocked

oh yes Mr. Way, i just went there.

"you know your ties boy?" he asked, sounding much less threatening, i chuckled politely and said "sir, my father was a man of great fashion, he had one almost as similar, but your seems to be hand sewn silk, custom, no doubt. i bet you have many jealous with such taste."

he nodded to himself as he slowly smiled. "Well, you seemed educated in trends, where is your father now? will he be joining us for dinner?" he seemed almost a new person, excited in a way.

i smiled saddly, "no sir, my father is unable to make it. my parents passed away about month ago." in some ways i was being honest, it wasnt a month, but they were sure as hell dead.

his face fell, he blushed out of shame and shook his head, "Im very sorry to hear that, they must have been great people to raise you. Please Frank, would you like to spend the night?" that was a shock to both Mikey and me, he didnt know me, yet he was offering a room in his house? for all he knew i was a murderer, i could have killed my parents myself!

even though i did...

i pushed the thought from my mind and smiled greatfully, "I would love to Sir, i would need to aquire some things from my home before returning, we have school in the morning and im not sure if i would fit anything here..."

"How bout i give you boys a ride? Mikey can go with you, see where you live? if thats alright, i cant stand knowing a boy like you all alone, he could stay there some days, you here some days?" now i was flabbergasted, this had never happened!

but i smiled in awe and quickly said "Wow, i-im not quite sure what to say! i never thought i would meet a family so hospitable..." "Just say yes son, lets go pack your things, how about three nights?" "Yes sir!" i said and smiled up at Mikey, who was frozen in shock. i winked at him when his father wasnt looking and we set off to my place.

to be honest, i was filthy fucking rich, years of stealing and being willed a fortune has certainly payed off, so i live in a very nice place, a condo infact, and Mr. Way waited for us outside as we went to pack my things.

once inside, Mikey turned to me with a huge smile, "How the hell did you do that?" he demanded. i smiled and pinned him to my couch, kissing him hard, letting my lips trail to his ear "i guess im just that likeable babe."

he let out a shaky breath and whispered "you didnt tell me your parents were dead..." i pulled back a little to look at him "they were murdered..." i whispered. "oh... im so sorry, i didnt know..." i silenced him with a kiss, then pulled him up and we started to pack some clothes.

i wanted to tell him not to worry about it, that it happened and there was nothing that could change that, but that would be a lie, and i just cant seem to lie correctly with Mikey.

he _needed_ to be worried, he needed to know that that murderer was... me.

i had killed them, even after they knew what i was, and accepted it. i killed my parents, the only people i loved. ever.

i pushed the thoughts back as we neared the car and loaded in.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** have i told you guys i love you? thank you so much for the reviews! seriously i love reading them! jeez, i cant believe you guys actually like what i write! ok, im done gushing. here is another chapter and idk how everyone will react to it, kinda has a bit of.. um.. craziness? in it. and i also need help guys, should i make the next chapter a fluffy one? should i finally make Frank and Mikey have some 'special' contact? should i make it super dramatic? i need some help on where to go from here! thanks and dont worry, i'll find you when the sun goes black! Xo CillaBear**

when we were back, i got a whiff oh Cheese, bread, oil, rosemary, tomatoes, garlic, oregano and a unknown female wearing a disgusting perfume.

since Donald was chatting my ear off, i used my happy little vampire powers to listen to the rest of the house. i could hear Donna humming, Mikey chuckling, Donald talking, and a soft "on your knees baby..." from above.

it was coming from Gerard's room, and it matched his voice, only add a shit ton of lust. a soft thump as the girl followed his instructions and wet sucking sound, quickly followed by "uh, suck my dick baby, mmmm fuck..."

oh how disgusting!

was Gerard seriously getting his load blown while the rest of his family was downstairs, making dinner and occupying guest? i tried to tune him out, every man is entitled to their pleasure, but he seemed to get louder and louder, just to annoy me, of course only i could hear it, but it was making me sick, hetro sex was such a turn off.

after about ten minutes he finished with a "Ah! oh baby, swallow for me!"

and... she did.

oh goodness, how vile. she got up and muttered "i have to go home Gee, Dylan will be home soon, and he will probably want to get sucked off too, you know, the whole 'your my girlfriend, blow me' thing"

what? she was with someone else?

what has humanity come to, when one commits adultry for the shear fun of pleasing someone who wont even please you back? didnt they know that was a sin?

everyone turned to the stairs as, surprise surprise, Gerard and Martina Hopsken came walking down, discussing some homework that they clearly were not doing. they both stopped short when they saw me.

"Martina hunny! i didnt know you were here! have you met Frank?" i walked to her and took her hand kissing it.

she blushed and smiled seductively, so i added "you have a little something white on the corner of your mouth, are you thirsty? would you like a drink, i hear cotton mouth doesnt taste too pleasant." then i smiled innocently as she turned a dark shade of crimson that not even her make up could hide.

Gerard blushed a bit as well and jumped in, "actually she really has to go, i'll walk her out. then we can talk about that boy at school huh Frank?" he smiled so i came back with "are you sure? homework must have worn you out, maybe you can just grab a bite and go to bed, storytime can be tomorrow when you not busy having a study date."

his smile turned sour, but he quickly said "Nah bro, i can chill with you and Mikes for a bit, im sure your day was pretty intersting, what classes do you-"

"you might want to walk her out, its a quarter till nine." i interupted, not wanting to talk to him anymore, he annoyed me.

he shut up quick and left, following a damn near running Martina.

"Michael, would you like to show Frank your room and where he will be staying?" Donna asked him. he nodded and tugged on my arm, leading me upstairs.

we went to his room and started a thorough make out session, soon he was dragging his pulsing erection against mine.

oh i wanted him so badly, but i couldnt bare the thought of hurting him.

so i pulled away and whispered "Want to walk with me?" he seemed dissapointed, "My dad probably wont let us..."

i chuckled and winked at him "Let me handle this."

he smirked at the promise in my voice and we went down the stairs, holding pinkies.

Mr. Way had just finished off his drink, and i thanked my lucky stars as i swooped in and said "Sir? would you like another drink?"

"Oh hun, i'll get it." Mrs. Way quickly said, standing but i followed up with "its the absolute least i can do Madam."

i took the empty bottle of beer and went to get another. Mikey stayed back while i popped a new bottle and spit a tiny bit of my mind control venom into it.

it fizzed a bit more, then settled. i walked back and gave it to him, and he downed half the bottle straight away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Way, i was wondering if Mikey and i could go for a walk? we will be back shortly." i looked at Donald and practically made his vocal cords sing for him. "Sure, sure, go ahead boys, be safe."

i quickly grabbed Mikey's arm and pulled him out of the door. "you cease to amaze me." he said as he grabbed my hand.

i chuckled "Now who's speaking funny?" he smirked and led me to a park. it was dark and not many were out, so it surprised us when we heard a "Mikey! Frank!"

damnit!

I should have known they would be watching!

we turned to find Ray and Bob catching up to us. Mikey smiled wide and i smiled too, though i was not enthusiastic about them being here.

"hey guys! whats up?" Mikey asked.

"nothing much! how is it that we always run into each other now?" Ray charmed, instantly taking over conversation with Mikey as Bob came over to me,

"Lets take a walk." he demanded "why dont you tell me whats going on." i demanded right back.

i heard Ray say "hey, have you seen the drain hole? i heard there was a family of eagles there." Mikey instantly perked up and said "no way! lets check it out! wanna come Frankie, uh, i mean, Frank?" he blushed at being caught with calling me by my pet name.

i forced a blushed too "naw im good, you guys go ahead, be careful for the wicked of the night!" i pretended to joke but i gave Ray a serious look and he nodded slightly to tell me he was protected.

wait what?

what do i care if he's protected? i was going to murder his deliciously used body and- why couldnt i picture it anymore?

why couldnt i see that strangely arousing picture of Michael's thin, pale, naked body drained of all blood and life? why was i suddenly upset with myself with the fact that i had ever seen such a thing?

i realized i was staring after them, and they were damn near long gone.

"its called love you idiot." Bob brought me back to reality with his low harsh voice. i turned to him, his eyes had gone red, he was hungry.

"i dont love, i just needed a compainion." i spat at him, making him smirk "oh really? then why havent you charmed him into sex yet? because you smell ready for a little fun."

damnit! were my hormones truly begining to send a scent?

"yes it has, and you have yet to answer my question."

"maybe its not sex that im after."

"then why else would you pick Michael James Way of all people, the most secretively gay child in that school? why would you meet his family and actually court him as if you were in a human relationship? eventually he will want sex, if he doesnt want it already, because he still had a small erection when we chased you two down. so tell me Iero, why are you with him?"

my eyes grew wide as he used my true last name, a name i hated yet idolized.

he smirked at my responce "oh yes Franklin, we know your real name. Its one of the many things my mate is good at, reading minds, and im not too bad at looking through time. would you like to see how this ends, this game of yours?"

now i was beginning to get angry.

"you will change him. he will be your mate forever, but he wont be the only one to feel the pain of changing, he couldnt survive without someone, other than you that is."

what was he going on about?

"Michaels not the only gay one in that family, infact, someone made him gay. someone he wishes can lead a normal life."

it was almost an audible 'Click!' in my mind.

there was a reason Mikey was so shy and why his brother stole all the attention, a reason his brother tried to keep everyone away from him, why he loved his younger brother in secret.

Gerard was gay, and Mikey was his first victim.

oh my god.

what did he do to his brother? when did it stop? has it stopped?

"Frank, i appologize i had no intentions on making you cry." Bob said, for the first time sounding concerned and sencire rather than harsh and uncaring.

"when.. when did it happen? Why does Mikey still care for him? isnt it human nature to hate those who have hurt you?" i demanded, ignoring his appology and wiping the stray tear falling down my cheek, it was tinged with red, great, im crying blood.

"He loves his brother and feels as if it wasnt his fault. Gerard has made it very clear it was a drunken mistake, and he never wants to think of it again, he hates his sexuality, he feels like a sinner. little does he know he has broken his brother beyond belief, Mikey was never 'in love' with him, he just wishes he would be his brother again, instead of ignoring his existance."

undeluted rage was flowing through my cold veins, how dare he hurt Mikey? how dare he damage such a pure soul? how could he look him in his eyes and know what he had done to him?

"Breathe Iero, you might slip and kill the love of your exsitance. i will hold them off so you can feed." Bob warned, but i shook my head and started off towards Ray and Mikey.

i thought i knew everything about this boy, his every quirk, his every passion, his every desire, but now im left wondering what else i dont know, what all ive been wrong about, what else he carries in his oversized heart.

i stopped dead in my tracks, was i falling for this tortured soul? was i really going to change him? was i going to make him an evil wicked creature of the night? will i truly take this boy who refused to kill a fly in order to spare a life and force him to take those of others to survive? was i willing to kill his gentleness, his pureness, him? was i able to do it?

i had never turned anyone, so how was it possible to convince him to drink my blood?

would he love me back?

would he want to see me everyday for eternity?

"thats a choice only he can make. i made it. and i have not a drop of regret flowing in my heart. we may kill, but we do not murder. you have, and this i know, but we kill the bad, leave as much good behind. we dont have to damn ourselves. just because we are vampires doesnt mean we lost our soul and morality." Bob whispered in my ear and faced me north, where i could see Mikey holding a baby Eagle, cooing and cuddling with it, smiling in joy at having something so small and 'fluffy' in his arms.

this isnt a game anymore, this is, quite literally, life or death.


	7. Chapter 7

_**yup, new part, finally. kinda, its short, but its something, switched povs here, hope you see my fucked up fairytale and how it works out lol, thanks for sticking around guys! 3**_

suddenly, Mikey looked up at me and release a smile that made my unneeded breath catch and my frozen heart flutter.

he looked unbelievably happy, more so than i had ever seen him. at this moment, his life was utterly perfect. he had what he always craved; Friends, Mate, Family, and innocence in his arms.

i couldnt do this to him. i couldnt take that from him, i couldnt take his bliss. i had already pulled him in deep, i had him in my palm of my hand, but i no longer wanted him there, i needed him to be free of me before i killed him like i killed my parents. i did the only other logical thing i could think of.

i ran.

i ran at human pace, leaving him behind me, leaving him alone in the presence of two hungry vampires, where they could tear him limb from limb, where they could rape him, where they could suck his life blood from his veins, where they could change him.

oh how i wanted to go back, to run to him and protect him from the other evils of the world, how i needed him to know i loved him, but i couldnt. because if they did not do their worst to him, i would. I would tear him limb from limb. I would rape him. I would suck his life blood. and I would change him. and that was certainly something i could not do.

ironicly enough, the heart-of-stone-Iero has fallen for the weakest, most vunerable, most tortured human in history. heart-of-stone-Iero has fallen for the human he was going to destroy. heart-of-stone-Iero has fallen in love with his prey. surely poor Michael could not feel the same way, he had only known me for less than twenty four hours, only seen my fake side, only agreed to be with a monster i no longer wanted to be.

i had stalked him for months, watched him, studied him, readied myself for him, i at least knew what was true and what was not, he knew nothing of me. he didnt even know my real name! why him? what was it about him that made me feel this way? i have killed much more handsome boys, i had seduced much more attractive and competent men, so what was it?

was it his eyes? how i could see into his heart with them? was it his smile? that made his face light up when he wore it, and made everyone stop to stare at it? was it the way he walked? with no confidence, but underlying held the potential to be the sexiest man alive? was it how smart he was? how he craved more knowledge, how he would watch educational things just for the fact of learning? was it his imagination? holding more than one universe at one time? was it his sweetness? his love of life? his forgiving heart? his open mindedness? his musical talent? his politeness? his unwillingness to hurt others? his purity? his ambition? his light? his love? his lucidity? or... was it all of the above?

was it him as a whole that made me want to dream of him? was it him that made me stop this childish game? was it him that made me change? was it always him? how could a human have captured my heart this way?

a HUMAN! he bleeds, he breathes, his heart beats, and he dies!

i suddenly froze.

he dies.

humans always ALWAYS die. whether it be in fifty years, or two seconds, naturally, accidently , or untimely. i would know, ive seen it enough.

how have i become this! i am NOT this! i do not fall in love, i do not feel these human emotions, i do not try to protect, and i certainly do NOT care for him.

i ran at inhuman speeds to his house, grabbed my belongings and left a note, saying my uncle was in grave danger, and i needed to see him, not to wait for me. in the bottom of the note, i wrote a simple "im so sorry. Frankie Xo" then left, right back out the window and ran to my place, time to find better housing anyway.

as soon as i was inside, i expected for me to immediately begin to pack. instead, i collapsed to my knees, pain flowing through me. unbelievable amounts of pain, unreasonable amounts of pain, yet undeniable amounts of pain.

i couldnt breathe, not that it was needed but for the first time in three centuries, i felt myself suffocating, i felt myself breaking, i felt myself dying.

this wasnt right, how could i feel this? how could i fall so simply? without a fight, without so much as a struggle. i

ve fallen and i cant get up, not without his help, yet i find myself completely and utterly Alone.

**_Mikey_**

"Wake up bro! school in thirty!" Gerard screamed into my ear.

for once i had actually slept, my dream of him hadnt plauged me tonight, even though it wasnt a very good thing, but did he really have to- "GAHH!" i screamed as he punched my already empty and abused stomach, gagging instantly.

"well if you ate and didnt puke and got your ass up, i wouldnt need to beat you out of bed! c'mon, we gotta go." he said and finally walked out.

i sighed when i finally had my breath, the daily beatings have begun. im a freak even to my brother. but i dont blame him, i AM a freak. after what happened, i changed. so maybe it wasnt him who changed so much, maybe it really was me, maybe i was to prove to him im still here, not the other way around.

"GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE AND LETS GO!" he screamed from downstairs. "Coming!" i called back, throwing on some clothes that were warm and a hat to cover my extreme case of bed head. i ran down and the first response i got was "Wheres the snow smart ass?" from my loving brother, then a "have a good day hunny!" from my mother, and not even a glance from my father.

well, that was a better start than normal.

I trudged to the car without a word as Gee drove. we lived pretty far from school, and we always rode in silence, until Gerard grabbed my hand.

it was warm against my icy skin, full of life rather than soon to be death.

i looked at him with a small blush, waiting for the usual kiss, the one he always secretly shared, it meant nothing to him but his need for company, his need to express what he really was.

as predicted, we pulled into an alleyway and he leaned in close, but i pulled away before he could lay his lips on mine. "Mikey, im sorry, im sorry i treat you this way, im sorry i keep hurting you, i just cant... im not strong like you." he whispered, his thumb caressing my cheek.

i brushed his hand off and whispered back "yes you are. your stronger than me. but i dont want to do this anymore Gee, i dont want this. i want my brother back, not... i dont want you as a... i dont like _this_. actually i hate _this_." i gestured to the proximity of our bodies.

"i know Mikey, i hate it too, but your the only one who _knows_. i cant do this with anyone, i cant be with anyone like this, because everyone will hate me." he said as he got closer, but i shrunk back

"please Gee, no more, just stop. please. i miss my brother, i miss playing video games and drawing and even watching Dawn of the Dead together. not stolen kisses, late night trips to my room, drinking enough to touch me this way, and now its gotten to when your sober, i can keep doing this. i dont want to be your lover, i want to be your brother!" i pleaded, my eyes tearing up.

he sat back and looked like he was going to cry too, until he turned unbelievably angry, i waited for the blow, closing my eyes and tensing my muscles,

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

nothing.

i opened my eyes to see him fishing out his cigs. "get out." he said as he found his lighter. i had no second thought when i jumped out of the car as it sped away.

i allowed myself a few minutes to cry before i jogged to school. i made it five minutes before class, hardly winded, and slightly proud of myself.

i sat at the back and prepared for another boring day of sneers, no one bugged me much, actually no one bothered talking to me. i had friends once, close friends, but they moved on.

i was hardly aware when class had started, my hand writing notes i wasnt even bothering to take note of.

then the door opened and i glanced up, no. it couldnt be. there was no humanly possible way. it couldnt be him. Could it?


End file.
